Optical devices usually include optical elements held in a pre-determined spatial relationship by mechanical supports and holders. A mechanical package or housing may be provided to protect sensitive optical elements from dust, shock, vibration, and other unwanted influences of the outside environment. However, some packages may create thermal gradients, which in turn may disrupt precision-aligned wavelength-dispersed optical beams, cause mechanical stresses that may result in a shift of wavelength dispersion of the diffraction grating, and influence wavelength channel position. In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current solutions and technologies for packaging of optical components into optomechanical assemblies.